wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Heatwave The Sky/Sandwing
(not finished) 'Heatwave belongs to Oblivion The Nightwing' Coding By: QueenPeril ''' '''Don't steal her or edit/use her without my permission unless you're adding categories On the exposed continent they call Pyrrhia, there is a desert as wide as the eye can see. In this desert there is a tiny area. But this is not just any ordinary area. This is THE area. Where sick dragons go for the help they aren’t sure exist, and never return. Some say there is a sinkhole, some say a new species is thriving and almost ready to come out and wreak havoc on the dragons. But I know the truth. The truth does not include a sinkhole or a new untold species. But something much much darker. How do I know this, you ask. Let me tell you, young, small, naive dragonet. You see, I have been there. There is none of what the myths tell us. Instead, a small cottage lies covered by large vines and palm leaves. And in that cottage lives a well aged dragoness. Her name is Heatwave. She claims to be a healer. Helps poor dragons with illnesses that even the queens top healers cannot cure. But there is always a price. A price so high that most refuse to pay. Those who do walk free. Those who don’t? Well, their choice becomes their end. History Heatwave is a Sand/Sky hybrid. Her main scales are a mix between light burgundy and red with a hint of pink. Her top scales are a rich brown colour which you would usually expect from a MudWing. But that’s just her SandWing genes kicking in don’t worry. Her underbelly looks like dry sand which is sort of a tan colour. Her horn colour match her claws and very small venomous barb. They are a darker shade of dirty brown. Heatwaves eyes are a bright yellow gold mix just like her short rough frill which goes from the top of her head to the end of her tail. Her wings go from a pale yellow to a bluish brown to yellow gold mix. Her wings are large like a Skywings and she is quite large and slender You stand up shaking. “That’s enough.” You say looking around at the terrified dragonets around you. Your story teller smiles. “But I haven’t even told you the rest of the story! It’s a good one, I promise! You WANT to stay to hear it!” You shake your head vigorously. “No thank you.” You say backing away. But as soon as you get within 5 metres of the door, it slams shut. The dragon sighs, and looking pointedly at you, gets up. They walk past you and stand between you and the door. “I will repeat what I said. You want to stay and listen to my story.” You cast a petrified look at the others who are making cut it out gestures at you. But you have had enough. You yell at the dragon that you don’t even know their name and that everyone here has the right to know at least that. The dragons grins at you, but there’s something off about their grin. That weird chill you got when you first entered settles in again. “Of course. How could I not be fair. That is what I am known for after all.” They sigh and bow. “Hello little dragonet. Heatwave at your service.” Personality Heatwave is obsessed with being “fair”, which is the main reason she kills dragons. She had a rough childhood which is part of the reason she’s a bit evil. Although she gone evil, she still likes making little wooden creatures from palm trees and telling stories to young dragonets. She also enjoys interior decorating and hates messes as she is OCD. She cares a lot about her grandson Equinox. She is very confident in her abilities to stay hidden, and every now and then when she heals dragons she is happy because she helped the well being of Pyrrhia. You wake dangling upside down. You can hear a dragon moving around the room, his footsteps echoing. Your eyes are still closed, and you don’t really want to open them, as you’re already scared for your life; You don’t need to be anymore terrified than you already are. “You can drop the act now dragonet.” A male voice tells you, poking your ribs. You open your eyes and blink several times to get used to the very bright room. A darker orange SkyWing comes into view. “Yeah, it takes a while to get used to the experiment room.” He says and walks around to an old wooden table, with a small wooden deer on the far right corner of it. He notices you notice the deer and says, ‘My grandmother made that. Isn’t it amazing? Look at that detail!” He brings it up to your face so you can get a better look at it. You try to open your mouth to complement the deer, and feel something cold around your snout. “Ah yes. That’s an obsidian gag. A bit over the top if you ask me, but grandmother thinks they’re useful.” You look at him, and try to point at the gag which is hard, since you’re tied up and your wings are bound. Thankfully, the dragon understands, and tells you to wait. He comes back shortly after with a set of keys which he uses to remove the gag. You immediately start pestering him with questions like how did you get here, where the heck are you and who he is. “WOAH THERE!” The SkyWing grins. “Now I understand why a gag was needed.” He snickers. You give him a pointed look and he lifts his front talons up as if he were giving up. “My apologies.” He says. “I’m Equinox and the one who brought you here is my grandmother. I’m sure you’ve met her. Her name is Heatwave.” You gasp realising that this Skywing is related to that ghastly storyteller that turns out brought you here. “Yeah, that's what everyone thinks when they first come here. Oh Pyrrhia this dragon must be as horrid as his grandmother! I doubt I am though right? It’s best that you see a friendly face one last time before you exist this world huh?” Equinox looks at you and starts pulling some levers that bring you out of your dangling position and turn you upright at a wall, where you finally notice all the giant tubes that are filled with green gunk and could easily fit a dragon. “What are those?” You hear yourself ask. “Hmm? Oh those. You’ll know as soon as grandmother comes back.” Equinox looked at the direction of an old looking door. Then suddenly footsteps sound and a dragon steps through. Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Oblivion The Nightwing)